Memories of a child
by J SiMas
Summary: A Scorpion King fan-fic based on the Acadians fever dreams when he was arrowed in the desert. Please R


********************************************************************* This is my first Scorpion King fan-fic so be nice! I'm going to write a few more chapters if you people want them, but if you don't I understand, please R&R it's much appreciated. Granted they're probably are a few mistakes, so Review so I can rewrite em! Anyway Enjoy! *********************************************************************  
  
The sorceress and The Scorpion King are sat in the royal temple; the water pool next to them, representing the Primordial water which the great Gods rose out of is next to them. It begins to rumble as Mathayus tells the Sorceress of his gift from the Gods...Her.  
  
The sorceress is flattered, and almost hides her face in her thick dark hair; the Acadian brushes it gently out of the way, and then tells the sorceress of his fever dreams in the desert.  
  
"Sorceress, you have your magic, yet I had a glimpse of this when I was speared by Memnoms poison arrow. Before.you know. You had the power to make predictions; well I had the power to remember everything that has ever happened to me."  
  
"How Mathayus?" The sorceress voice sounding whispered in the hallow passages of the temple. The draft from the endless corridors slightly drying both her and the Acadians voice out.  
  
The Acadian stood up and walked to the offering shrine to Isis, his chain necklace creating a quiet clanging sound in the room. The gentle tread of his boots as he walked reminded the sorceress of what a wonderful man and king he was.  
  
The shrine was a beautiful sight, with Hieroglyphics depicted the offering man, and also Osiris. A lotus flower is rested on the shrine slab, Mathayus picks it up and hands it to the sorceress, and she stands up and holds The Scorpion Kings hands. The Acadian takes her to a large spread cushion near the shrine. They sit, hands still embraced. The Acadian begins to speak to the sorceress, a dry rasped whisper to her.  
  
"When you are dying, it is thought that the great Gods cause you to remember everything you have ever done. Where you have ever been, whoever you have loved and lost. Everything that makes us ungodly. This is true, in my time in the desert, a place now of graves and death. I too died. If it was not for you and your divine powers from Isis, I would no longer be here to be the Scorpion King. The assassin. The leader."  
  
"I too remember when I was a child, with my brother, before the violence of Memnom. When life was no different. I have never been one to believe in the Gods, well enough to be a priest, but now. I recognise the gift from Isis that she showed me."  
  
Mathayus stroked the sorceress hair gently and then told her more. The sorceress brown eyes were reflecting the water pool as he spoke, and when the Acadian looked into her eyes he could see the water gently bubbling.  
  
"Sorceress, you may feel you have lost your gift, but you I feel not. I shall show you."  
  
The Acadian took her hand in his again, and took her towards the pool of water. He slowly submerged her hand and his, still held together and then took their hands out of the water. Before the sorceress could speak, she saw around her a village. Set near the desert, she could see a little boy, playing with another.  
  
"When I am older I will fight like my father."  
  
"You could never be a warrior, you're too slow!"  
  
The boy who wanted to be a warrior playfully punched the other, and immediately the boy jumped on him.  
  
"Oh yes? Well you didn't see that coming did you!" The boy who had been punched held the others hands in the air until the boy shouted.  
  
"Mathayus I give up! I give up!"  
  
Suddenly the sorceress realised what she was seeing, Mathayus and his brother when they were just children, innocent and not knowing the dangers of war. The sorceress was about to run over to them when she found herself in the grown up Scorpion Kings arms.  
  
"Do you wish to see more?"  
  
"Yes, I do Mathayus."  
  
********************************************************************* 


End file.
